


Felicidad

by Dominaean



Series: Los gemelos Weasley xq amo sufrir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, George Needs a Hug, George está enojado con la vida, Harry Lo Intenta Pero fracasa, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, POV George Weasley, Potter luck strikes again, y no lo culpo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominaean/pseuds/Dominaean
Summary: Siempre había un problema y su problema, desgraciadamente, tenía nombre, apellido, una cicatriz en la frente y era el esposo de su hermana menor.
Relationships: Harry Potter & George Weasley, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Series: Los gemelos Weasley xq amo sufrir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707982





	Felicidad

George _creía_ ser feliz.

El pensaba que cualquiera sería feliz con la vida que el llevaba, tenía una esposa preciosa la cual es el amor de su vida, un hijo del cual estaba orgulloso, un trabajo divertido que le daba para vivir cómodamente y una hermosa familia amorosa.

Aunque siempre había un problema, y su problema -desgraciadamente- tenía nombre, apellido, una cicatriz en la frente y era el esposo de su hermana menor.

Si a alguien le hubiese dicho a George que el sería capaz de guardarle rencor a Harry Potter, probablemente le hubiese jugado una broma al idiota que dijo eso, el punto es que ya no estaba en la escuela y ahora el le guardaba un profundo rencor a Harry Potter.

Si necesitara dar explicaciones del origen de su enojo el simplemente soltaría 'El destruyo a mi familia', nadie pensaría que habla en serio pero el esta seguro de la realidad en sus palabras

Por qué Harry Potter sólo causo problemas en la vida de sus familiares y amigos, el solamente trajo **muerte** , **destrucción** y **sufrimiento** con el.

Por qué Harry Potter fue el causante de que lastimaran a su hermano menor, de que Percy se alejara de la familia, de que su hermana fuera poseída, de que su padre durara semanas en el hospital, fue el detonador de miles de muertes y más importante, fue el culpable de la muerte de su gemelo.

Por que el trajo la guerra consigo, por que ellos no tendrían que haber luchado en primera línea en una guerra, no tendrían que haber luchado para tener un futuro, para tener la dicha de vivir un día más.

Por qué Harry Potter sólo trae muerte.

Y el es lo que hace a George replantearse su idea de ser realmente feliz. 


End file.
